Harry Potter, Eldritch Abomination
by CorwinIcewolf
Summary: What if lily's death opened a portal to a place outside of normal space, and harry potter merged with something horrifying and alien. rated M for... reasons that will hopefully become apparent.


AN: before we start, it's important to note this about this Story. The premise of this is that on the night Voldemort tried to kill harry, it allowed an eldritch horror of some sort to enter the world, and not being able to survive on its own, it merged with a newborn of a species well suited to the alien(to it) world it found itself in. So, Harry in this story is no longer entirely human. He has a human aspect, and will behave as human in many situations, but his thinking is alien. If you haven't run away in horror or disgust, thanks for reading. if you're planning to make fun of my story someplace, I'm okay with that as at least it may help me improve. Frankly, I often feel I'm missing something important when I try to write creatively, so really thank you.

This idea is inspired by a D&D home brew class called the Ozodrin, look it up if you want, it's one I'm really fond of. In turn, the ozodrin is based on a character from some dating sim or something called Ozoi, but I really don't know as much about that, and I don't know if it's good enough to care about.

Disclaimer: I forced myself to forget that I didn't own Harry Potter, but it's still not mine.

A twisting shred of darkness in a world unknowable snaked through the endless night. Something was opening, a sacrifice of love and a spell of death opened a gate to its realm of chaos. It sent tendrils out through the gate, ripping its way out into the night. It was dangerous to leave, difficult for a sentient bit of chaos to function in a world of order. But it was weak, and there were much stronger natives to its home. Leaving might mean a chance at survival, and something new to experience. The fixed nature of order was painful, but it was easy to find a counterpart in the form of a small squishy flesh child. One that had already been broken and cracked by recent events. It crawled into the flesh bag child, through a recently made wound in the child's forehead. And then the two were one, and it was time for him to sleep.

The funny thing about a piece of chaos merging with one's mind is how it ignored rationality. It was therefore strangely easy to compartmentalize, to store away knowledge that could be dangerous, only to call it up when it might become useful. And this mind had a smaller mind inside. A dangerous, twisted mind, not one from that dark place of unknowable chaos, but a piece of human mind, a big piece torn off from a whole person. That piece of soul could not remain completely separate from the madness that invaded the boy. The being now known as Harry Potter remembered now how the part of himself that was once Voldemort had heard of a prophecy and gone to attack him. He chose not to remember many of the more horrible acts. At least not now, not while he was still so close to the human self. It could damage the merger.

He was soon placed under the care of some very disgusting individuals. His relative weakness, or rather, that of this vessel, forced him to bide his time. As he grew he discovered he could grow extra eyes on his body. He also discovered his aunt and uncle preferred to call him freak than by his name.

Freak, an anomaly, or aberration.

Yes he supposed the word fit quite well. It wasn't exactly normal for even a magical child to be merged with a creature from the dark places beyond this reality.

At the age of 6 Harry learned he did better in school than his cousin. A fact which enraged his uncle and drove him to beat young Harry. He cared little of the pain, enduring silently. His aunt and uncle would one day regret their actions. That day need not be today. He excised the memory of these beatings from his human self, they were not needed at this time.

He was friendly to other children, at first, and they were friendly in return. Until harry's strange behavior revealed itself, then no one really wanted to deal with him. Besides, Dudley threatened to kick their teeth in if they continued to be his friend. Harry didn't care though, friends were nice, but a cosmic horror doesn't need them.

Dudley soon invented a game with his friends called Harry hunting. It was their favorite game until Harry showed them his extra eyes, and his new found ability to change the size of his mouth. He also threatened to invent a game called "Dudley devouring" if Dudley didn't stop or ever told his aunt and uncle. Harry wasn't sure if Dudley understood him, but assumed he must have when he left harry alone after that.

Harry continued to outpace his cousin in school, continued to be accused of cheating by his uncle, continued to be beaten. Until one day, it was time to put an end to it.

On Dudley's 12th birthday, Harry spoke to a snake, accidentally made some glass vanish, and then recreated it when Dudley fell into the snake pen. Vernon was livid, and intended to lock harry in his cupboard, starving him for the week. This was the moment. This was when Harry remembered every beating Vernon gave him, and every angry feeling he had made himself forget. Harry angrily jerked himself away from the bigger man. Vernon went to reach for him, but stopped when he saw the angry looks of countless other eyes all over Harry's body. A mass of tendrils sprouted from Harry, and Vernon Dursley could do nothing but scream in terror. The tendrils wrapped around Vernon, and dragged him to Harry, who swallowed Vernon whole. He then went into the kitchen where Petunia was comforting Dudley from the snake incident, and swallowed her just as easily. Dudley just stood there staring, mouth agape in horror.

"Run, Dudders." Harry suggested. Dudley did so. He ran to the door and outside. He ran farther and faster than he had ever run before. All the way to the end of the neighborhood where he collapsed.

Vernon and Petunia were trapped in Harry's oddly spacious stomach, and slowly digested. They died in horror, pounding at the walls of his stomach and screaming.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was a strange place indeed. It was run by a strange old man, not too strange, just a bit eccentric really. He wore very fancy purple robes, and his beard could put a dwarf's to shame. On any other day he would have been cheerful, happy. But today, he was concerned. He had had alarm spells on Vernon and Petunia Dursley's home, and they were telling him one thing. The two of them were dead, and he had no choice but to go there in person. He apparated to number 12 privet drive, and knocked upon the door.

Harry knew he had to forget what he knew of the Dursleys. He locked that knowledge away in the dark void within his mind, and answered the door.

"Why, hello, person who came and got me when my parents were killed." the old man froze.

"Harry, you remember that?" the old man asked, a look of worry evident on his face.

"Yes, when I want to," Harry replied matter of factly. Now was a rare moment, Dumbledore was confused.

"Harry, do you mean to say that you could choose to forget or remember those events?"

"Sure, can't everyone?" Harry said.

Inwardly he was worried he had tipped his hand, he knew there were laws against swallowing your aunt and uncle whole. Even if they were disgusting horrible pig creatures. But he wasn't sure if there were laws against forcing yourself to forget things like that either. Nonetheless he kept his face and his mind blank.

"No, in fact it is a talent I have never heard of. There are some who are very advanced in occlumency who might approach that, but even then... but I am getting ahead of myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Ohhh. That makes sense." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you see sir, since I was left here my aunt and uncle were always mean to me, refused to do anything for me, beat me a few times for doing better in school than my cousin, locked me in the cupboard every once in a while. And when I asked why they treated me that way, they would just tell me not to ask questions and beat me more. They also kept saying magic wasn't real every time something that was obviously magic happened around me, and would beat me over that too. Come to think of it, though, I don't know where they are," Harry said, as if he were simply explaining what he had for dinner that evening.

Dumbledore was speechless.

"What is wrong, sir? You look as though you have seen a ghost." Harry asked, his voice utterly void of emotion.

"I am simply having trouble processing all that. Harry... you should know it was I who made the... it would seem, foolish decision to place you here."

"Ohhh. That makes sense," Harry repeated, then added with a more cheerful tone. "Don't worry about it professor, it's okay. I totally forgive you."

To say that Dumbledore was astonished would be an understatement. "Harry, I'm going to leave you in the care of a family I've known many years. The Weasleys. I'm going to need to think on this for a while."

Harry wondered if he should eat Dumbledore. He might figure out what's going on, but if he ate him then Dumbledore might be able to get out and then he'd know something was up. He didn't let that thought make it to his mind of course. It was too incriminating. So instead he thought of puppies. Aunt Marge's were delicious, but most others were fun to pet. He didn't think the part about them being delicious, though.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry Harry, I'm going to need to leave you here for now, I will send someone to pick you up when I can."

"Of course, headmaster," Harry gave an exaggerated bow. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but then chuckled merrily as he apparated away.

Harry was extremely worried. He could tell that that Dumbledore fellow knew more than he let on, but not exactly how much. He couldn't exactly tip him off by running though. He hoped he wasn't going to be executed.

Dumbledore was extremely confused. It would have been easy for anyone else to assume that harry was just a bit strange of course, and maybe he was, but there was too much about the situation that didn't add up. Harry's apparent emotional reactions didn't quite fit with the things he said. But it wasn't what he would expect of someone who was guilty, it was as if... as if he didn't react like a human. Dumbledore also had to wonder about the Dursley boy, he was still alive, Dumbledore was sure of that. Well he'd have to send someone to help him as well.

So there's chapter 1.


End file.
